


Kids At Heart

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, S.K.I.N. (Japanese band), X JAPAN
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 05:02:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt leaves Yoshiki aroused in a changing room, as punishment for a previous misdeed, Yoshiki just has to get his revenge.





	Kids At Heart

            Yoshiki stared at the underwear Gackt had picked out for him, with varying levels of appreciation. They both loved thongs, which was a good thing as that was pretty much all that was here, but he could swear the one with the elephant face had to be a joke. He wasn't trying that one on, thank you very much.

            “Hey baby.” Gackt whispered, as he pushed through the curtain to join his lover. He wasn't suppose to be here but the single garment in his hand had gained him access to the changing rooms. They were so far at the back that the sales assistant clearly hadn't noticed the cubicle Gackt had chosen.

            “What is this?” Yoshiki demanded, shoving the elephant in Gackt's face.

            “It's cool. The trunk goes up when your aroused and...” Gackt began to explain.

            “I know the trunk goes up,” Yoshiki informed him. “I also know it's some form of underwear and still I ask. What is this?”

            “I thought it would be funny.” Gackt responded with a smile. He'd known Yoshiki would reject the elephant but it had been worth it just to see his face.

            “And these are women’s.” Yoshiki announced, shoving a pink laced thong at Gackt, who smiled sweetly.

            “Must have got your gender confused again.” Gackt joked, getting a gentle punch for his troubles from his annoyed lover.

            “Look who's talking!” Yoshiki exclaimed. “You look more like a woman than I ever could.”

            “You act more like one, which is what counts,” Gackt informed him. “Now strip off and try one of those thongs, or I’ll be really disappointed in you.”

            “Fine.” Yoshiki sighed, stripping off and carefully folding his clothes before placing them on the side before sliding the thong on, annoyed at his lover who choose to push his clothes on the floor and sit on the chair himself, just to wind him up. Gackt could be so childish sometimes but Yoshiki wasn't going to fall for it. Not this time anyway, he liked to think, as Gackt's elder, he was the mature sensible one in this relationship. Reality said different, reality said they were a pair off irresponsible kids who loved to get their own way and throw temper tantrums when they didn't but Yoshiki didn't care much for reality right now.

            The underwear was snug but in a nice way and Yoshiki admired the bulge they created with a pleased smile. He still had it, he could still pull off underwear like this and from Gackt's smile of admiration he could tell his lover agreed.

            They carried on like this for a while, Yoshiki trying on underwear as they both admired his body but as he was pulling of a sparkly pink thong, he so wasn't buying that despite what Gackt might think, Gackt leant over and let his tongue slide over Yoshiki's length. Startled Yoshiki glanced down and watched as Gackt licked him with wide eyes, constantly watching Yoshiki's reaction.

            With a soft moan Yoshiki did nothing to stop Gackt teasing him and watched as his length grew until he was hard and ready for more. His arousal twitched in excitement but Gackt only teased him with licks and kisses before standing up and kissing Yoshiki on the lips.

            “I'm going to pay.” Gackt announced, without a care in the world.

            “What?” Yoshiki demanded. “You can finish what you started!”

            “What I started?” Gackt asked, with a raised eyebrow. “Why would I want to do that? You're the one who got himself all worked up.”

            “And who's fault is that?” Yoshiki demanded.

            “You could have pushed me away,” Gackt scolded. “Now stop being such a pervert, I'm not your personal whore.”

            “Gackt!” Yoshiki complained but his loved had gone and he stood naked and aroused trying to figure out what the hell he'd done to get Gackt to behave like this. The alarming thing was there were many options to why Gackt was upset with him but the most likely was probably the other night, when he'd backed out of sex at the last second because Toshi needed his help setting up his new computer. Perhaps he should have made Toshi wait? But his ass had been so sore from the night before and it seemed like a great excuse at the time. Well he was paying for it now and a mature sensible adult would simply call it even. Yoshiki wasn't a mature sensible adult. Yoshiki was a kid who never grew up and like a kid, he was already plotting his revenge in what was likely to become an endless revenge war that would one day end in tears.

 

            That night, Gackt had thought that things had been left dead and buried. He could tell Yoshiki knew why he'd been punished by the lack of temper tantrums and dramatics. He was looking forward to a nice peaceful evening and for a while he got just that. Things were easy between them and when Gackt suggested they went to the bed early, Yoshiki was more than happy to agree with him.

            Yoshiki tried his best to act like his usual submissive self, lying back and letting Gackt kiss and undress him, until they were both naked and aroused and part of him wanted to just give in and let everything go. Was revenge worth missing out on this? Of course it was! Revenge would be better than this and so Yoshiki slid his hand beneath the pillow and found the handcuffs he had hidden there. He waited, knowing Gackt was faster and stronger than he was, until the other was caught off guard.

            He struck like a snake and managed to get the handcuffs around Gackt's wrist and the bed with a triumphant smile. Gackt complained of course and it was next to impossible to manage to get his lover fully secure to the bed with a gag in his mouth but somehow Yoshiki managed it and pulled away exhausted to admire his handiwork.

            Gackt lay still on the bed now he knew he was trapped, each wrist and ankle tying him down so that he could only lie helpless with legs spread and at Yoshiki's mercy. He seemed angry but Yoshiki only smirked at his lover and bent over to tease the vocalist’s nipples, as his hand played with Gackt's erection in a teasing manner. He could tell the other was somewhere between struggling for his freedom and ready to submit but he didn't care. He'd rape Gackt right now if that was what it would take to get his point across. Not that he could rape his lover, Gackt loved sex far too much to ever dislike Yoshiki taking advantage of him. It was only the loss of control Gackt would mourn.

            Yoshiki pulled away and collected his selection of toys on the bed, deciding to start with a simple dildo, he'd leave the better toys for later. You should always work up to the best stuff, unless you were drinking wine.

            Yoshiki prepared Gackt carefully and slid the toy inside, pushing it in and out slowly as he watched Gackt squirm with a devilish glint in his eyes. Gackt was so rarely submissive that to see him like this was a sight to behold.

            As soon as Yoshiki got bored, which was usually quickly and this was no exception, he pulled the dildo away and replaced it with a vibrator that he left running gently inside Gackt as he carefully placed three tight rings along Gackt's arousal and switched them on. They did nothing but vibrate and so Yoshiki watched carefully to see if they had been worth his money. Clearly they were, as Gackt was moaning through the gag eager enough and with a smirk Yoshiki knocked the setting on the vibrator up before reaching for his phone.

            He recorded everything, from full image shots, to close ups off all the toys and Gackt's face, which showed pleasure and annoyance at the same time. Gackt was less than pleased with his antics but Yoshiki didn't care. This was his punishment and Gackt had no choice but to accept it.

            With phone safely hidden, Yoshiki returned to his lover and pulled the vibrator out of his lover’s writhing body and smiled down at his lover, who was still suffering from conflicting emotions. Wordlessly Yoshiki slid his length inside his lover and undid the gag wanting to hear every moan. Naturally swearing and abuse came out between moans but no request to stop, Yoshiki only laughed.

            “You have such a foul mouth.” He teased, watching as just a gentle push caused Gackt to cum over his chest, the stimulation too much to bare. Yoshiki helped Gackt out of the vibrating rings and leant over to kiss his lover, relieved when Gackt kissed back. So, he wasn't too mad then, that was good. Feeling relieved Yoshiki began to pound into Gackt's ass, enjoying the less than familiar sensations to their full extent. It was clear Gackt had given up fighting, as he lay still and enjoyed the pleasure Yoshiki was bringing him.

            Just like Gackt had fallen for Yoshiki's fake peace, he too was faking, waiting patiently for his freedom when he could extract his revenge. The perfect actor he led Yoshiki on, waiting for every tie to be undone before pouncing on Yoshiki, who was on the verge of giving him a blow job to relieve his second erection of the night.

            Using nothing but physical force, Gackt had Yoshiki flat on his stomach, pinned beneath him as he pressed his erection against Yoshiki's ass and grabbed for the lube. Yoshiki was struggling for just a few seconds before giving in. He knew he couldn't over power Gackt, who's martial arts training made him next to impossible to throw off.

            There were few occasions when Yoshiki stopped acting like a child and learnt to be an adult but this was one of them: He took everything Gackt threw at him like a man and enjoyed every second for what it was worth. His body trembled in pleasure and as Gackt filled him with his ejaculation, he let his own orgasm sweep over him and wash him away in a sea of pleasure. Life was so much easier when everything was about sex, at least Yoshiki had always thought so and he was glad his lover could think along similar lines. Their battle wasn't over, it probably never would be, but Yoshiki didn't care. He and Gackt could fight like this until the end of time and he'd be happy, the punishments were just another way to have fun.


End file.
